


Assen Chronicles

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Friendship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Makeup, Multi, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Under a very unsual sun and high temperature, the Dutch GP will be remembered for a very bad accident on Friday, a new pole position record set by a rookie on Saturday and three exciting races on Sunday.





	1. Friday - Vale/Jorge

**Author's Note:**

> Also this race weekend has been full of episodes which made it hard to decide the ones to develop for my chonicles. 
> 
> In the end, I went for a mix of hurt, angst and comfort because I'm a bit emotional after Vale's third 'zero' in a row...
> 
> I wish for a miracle to come in Sachsenring but I'm afraid that if he fails again and the other Yamaha will be on the front, this will be his last year... that will break my heart into thousand pieces and even if I knew the moment would come, I'm not ready to face it yet...

Valentino was taking his helmet off when Uccio approached him with a very concerned look on his face, surely not due to his position in FP1.

“Jorge crashed at turn 7. It looks bad, he’s in Clinica Mobile right now.”

The Italian closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. This weren’t the place and the moment to let his worries show, his team getting all around him to have his impressions on the first practice session, something he clearly couldn’t focus on when his mind was drowned to his former team-mate.

If Uccio, who’s the only one with Dani to know about the way he feels towards Jorge and everything that passed between them, felt the need to inform him, it must be serious but he can’t just run and see how the Spaniard is without raising tons of questions.

So he had to wait and act like he usually does, hoping it will soon be over so that he can go and check on Jorge.

People from HRC were at Clinica Mobile, of course, but Valentino knew how to move in there and someone from the medical staff helped him to have some private time in the room were Jorge was waiting to have news.

“Hey…”

Jorge’s voice was just above a whisper. He looked awfully in pain even if he tried to give Vale a smile. The older rider went to seat on the chair near the table and took the other’s hand.

“You made Uccio worry, that’s saying something… how are you? And don’t tell me you’re fine because you don’t fool me.”

The Spaniard closed his eyes to hold back the tears ready to fall. Both for the pain and for the look, full of concern and tenderness, into the other man’s eyes. He was the one who ended things between them, to run after an illusion…. and yet, Vale was still on his side, like he’s always been since he left Yamaha. He felt like he didn’t deserve it but he was happy and grateful to have him here.

“There isn’t a single part of my body that doesn’t ache… even talking and breathing is difficult.”

“I’m so sorry. Don’t talk then, just rest, I’m here, ok?”

Vale squeezed his hand tighter and Jorge smiled again, and this time it wasn’t forced or fake. They stayed there in silence, just smiling at each other until someone from the medical staff came in to announce they’ll take Jorge to the city hospital for further investigation.

That made him snort but Vale looked deeply into his green eyes.

“Don’t worry. Let them do everything they have to heal you. I’ll come to the hospital after FP2, ok?”

He should have told him that there was no need for him to, they weren’t together anymore and surely Vale had more important things to do than looking after such a failure like he was feeling right now. But he couldn’t deny that his former lover’s presence was the only able to ease the pain and what he needed to forget about one of his worst seasons in MotoGP ever.

He nodded and Vale smiled, stroking his cheek gently when the doctor wasn’t looking at them, a familiar touch that made him already feel better.

*****

After FP2, the news regarding Jorge’s accident were already spreading in the paddock so Vale got to know that he had a fractured vertebra.

That made him frown… karma was really being a bitch with the Spaniard lately.

He honestly didn’t remember Jorge ever crashing that much as since he started to ride his Honda, right from the start in Qatar. He can’t even begin to heal from one injury that he crashes again and new pain is added.

And Vale knew it’s not just physical. That’s why, even if Jorge was supposed to have a new boyfriend who could take care of him, the Italian never stopped to be at his side in this troubled first part of the season.

And speaking of boyfriends, he couldn’t stop himself from going to who was supposed to be the one wanting to go to the hospital and ask what his intentions were.

“Maverick, did you hear about Jorge?”

“Of course, everyone knows.”

“And?”

“And what?”

Valentino couldn’t believe his team-mate was acting so coldly. He knew Jorge and him weren’t on speaking terms after Barcelona and probably things weren’t going on well even before between them, but he could have never imagined Maverick being that insensitive.

“You’re not planning to go to the hospital and check how he’s doing? Ora maybe just call him, I don’t know! It seems like you don’t care, you’ve been together for months!”

“We weren’t together. We fucked, we found our escape from our bike problems but we’ve never been a couple. And honestly, after what he did two weeks ago, even having sex with him again is the last thing I could think of.”

The older rider was speechless. And angry… he let Jorge go because he thought Maverick and him could be happy together. Dani told him he was making a mistake, that he should fight to keep him and finally tell him that he’s in love with him but when Jorge told him he wanted to try and stay with his team-mate because he liked him a lot, he gave up.

Vale has always thought that what there was between them, that strange new ‘friendship with benefits’ that started during the first half of 2017 season, wasn’t important for Jorge like it was for him, so he acted according to this and never said a word against the Spaniard’s new relationship. They still had their time together alone during race weekend and that was enough for him… or so he kept telling it to himself.

“I can’t believe you really don’t care!”

“I’m sorry he’s injured, but this doesn’t affect me. I wasn’t in love with him, it was just sex and it was already ending before what happened in Barcelona.”

Maverick shrugged and Vale run outside before his hands could move to punch him in the face. He needed to see Jorge now, more than ever.

His phone rang on the way to the hospital.

“Dani.”

_“Ciao, I saw the crash and heard the news, how is he?”_

“I’m going to the hospital to see. When I checked him this morning he was in pain, he looked so wrecked… I’ve never seen him like this.”

_“I can easily imagine it. Another crash was the last thing he needed and for sure he’ll have to stay away for a while.”_

“Luckily we have the summer break after Sachsenring, it will help.”

_“Maverick is with you?”_

“Don’t make me talk about him… he’s an asshole, I could have never imagined him being so heartless. He doesn’t care!”

_“I can’t say I’m surprised to hear this…”_

“I know, but that’s not the right moment to give me a lecture on this.”

_“Ok, I’m not going to tell you that I told you then… but Vale, this is your chance to win Jorge back. Tell him how you feel, show him how much you care about him, that you’re the right one for him.”_

“I’m not sure it’s the right moment, he may want me just because he’s sad and alone.”

_“Are you kidding me? How can you be so blind not to see that he loves you too?”_

“Dani, he left me for Maverick.”

He heard the former rider sighing on the other side of the line. He was probably shaking his head and rolling his eyes too, if he knew his long term friend well enough.

_“Vale, trust me… talk with Jorge.”_

*****

At the hospital, Valentino talked with someone from Jorge’s team and managed to sneak in his room without people making questions about it.

This time, he set on the bed.

“So, a fractured vertebra. And they’re saying you’re flying to Barcelona for a MRI?”

“They wanted to, because in the nearest hospital the machine isn’t working but the X-ray is clear enough, 6th and 8th vertebra fractured. I told them I only want to go home, if there’s the need to do some extra exams, I’ll do them in Lugano the next days.”

“For how long you’ll be out?”

“I have to wear an orthopaedic corset for at least three weeks in which I can’t do absolutely nothing… then we’ll see.”

“How’s the pain now?”

“Bearable, but they gave me enough painkillers to kill a horse…”

Jorge smiled but Vale could read the sadness in his eyes and automatically a hand raised to pose on the younger man’s face and started to stroke it with his thumb.

“It’s so unfair. Whom am I supposed to talk to after my horrible practices? You’ve become my best listener…”

“I guess you have to try to do better FP and QP then until I’m back.”

They laughed. Valentino considered a miracle the way they were able to joke around each other that easily now, after all the years spent fighting when they were team-mates. They have lost so much time…

“I’m happy you’re here, Vale. I’m sure you have other things to do and I really appreciate your concern.”

“You’re the only thing that matters to me now…”

Valentino realised what he just said only when he saw Jorge’s eyes going wide for the surprise. Shit! How could he have been so stupid?

“I’m sorry… I didn’t want… I…”

He let his hand fall and started to stand up but Jorge took his arm.

“Do you really mean it?”

The Italian nodded. Jorge smiled and pulled him to seat in the bed again, winching from the pain of the sudden movement.

“Jorge, are you ok? There’s something I can do?”

“Kiss me.”

Now it was Vale’s eyes turn to go wide. Probably it was the painkillers speaking for Jorge.

“What?”

“If you want to ease my pain, kiss me…”

With shaking hands, the older man framed the Spaniard’s face and leant in for a soft kiss, followed by another and another and another until they had to break to breathe, smiling.

“Feeling better?”

“Definitely!”

“Can I come to Lugano on Monday? I guess we need to talk and I want to be sure you have enough healing kisses to survive during Sachsenring weekend.”

Jorge smiled brightly and, for the first time after the horrible crash, all the pain was like carried away from his body and he knew it wasn’t because of the drugs he took.


	2. Saturday - Vale/Marc (and someone else...)

It was like re-living Mugello all over again. The same bad feeling on the bike, the same not knowing what to do to make it work, the same premonition things will end before the chequered flag on Sunday… and what bothered him the most was seeing Maverick and Fabio in the front row with a bike that seemed to have problems only with him.

A lot of work was waiting for him and the team in the evening, but for now, he just wanted to have some time alone in his motorhome. And of course, like every time he really need to be by himself, someone knocked on the door.

It was so light that for a moment he thought he has imagined it, but when Valentino opened the door, none less than the pole-man, the annoying ‘enfant prodige’ who’s surely going to take his bike in the official team in the future was in front of him.

“Fabio.”

“Hi… can I… come in?”

The kid was blushing and fidgeting nervously with his t-shirt. Vale had a flash back of the night before the first race in Qatar of season 2013, when a 20 years old boy knocked at his door to have some good advices. Fabio reminded him of Marc in more than one way, even if he had to say the French is less reckless and that’s definitely a good thing.

He really wasn’t in the mood to have company, but there were no reasons for him to be rude with the boy, so he made space for him and closed the door, not noticing someone was looking at the scene.

“Congratulations! Your pole lap is stratospheric and you’re not even at 100% because of your arm. It’s amazing, really.”

Vale saw Fabio’s face lighting up because of his compliments and it was another rewind. Why in hell was he thinking so much about the past lately?

“Thank you… it means a lot to me, you know… I don’t care about breaking records or being declared a phenomenon, I just want to ride and try to be like you.”

“I’m not exactly the best example to follow right now.”

“But you’re still here, at 40! I have so many things to learn from you.”

“It doesn’t look like. You’re riding the same bike Mav and I struggled with last year like you’ve always done it. Franco is at his second year in MotoGP and he’s not able to reach your level.”

Fabio was blushing again and Vale couldn’t help but find it cute. A little thing to help his wounded pride to heal.

“It’s like I’m living a dream… I’m afraid to wake up one day and not being able to do this anymore.”

“It depends only on you. You have a great team, you have your talent and apparently you have also the bike. You’re improving with every single race and I can’t see how things could change for worse, unless you let this fear take control.”

“See? You still can give good advices.”

“Older and wiser uncle Vale is always willing to help.”

He winked to light up the atmosphere that was suddenly becoming heavy, the French man getting closer to him without Vale realising it. It was too hot in there and he didn’t know how to get rid of the kid to come back to his peace… until he felt a pair of soft lips on his.

The older man froze but before he could do or say something, Fabio was already out of reach, covering his mouth with a hand, a scared and petrified look in his eyes.

“Fabio…”

“Sorry, sorry… I’m... oh God, I’m sorry.”

And he run out leaving Vale trying to register what just happened.

When he heard another knock on the door, he was afraid it could be Fabio again, but to his surprise it was his team-mate, who got inside without even asking permission.

“How are you?”

“Bonus question?”

“I’m sorry you didn’t manage to reach Q2…”

“No, you’re not. You did a great lap and you’ve showed to have the pace to win the race tomorrow. I don’t think being sorry about my situation applies to your state now.”

“Well, I’m happy, I can’t deny it. But that doesn’t mean I have a stone instead of my heart and I don’t care about how you feel.”

The Spaniard approached Vale, who was leaning on the kitchenette counter top and trapped him there placing his arms on his sides. Oh Lord! What was going on today? First Fabio, now Maverick flirting shamelessly with him.

Not that he minded being the centre of such attention, especially since Mav and him have had something during the past year, but they weren’t the one he needed to feel better.

“Honestly? I’m pissed and the feeling it’s going to end like in Mugello is haunting me. But I’ll survive.”

“Maybe I can help to make the bad thoughts fading away?”

Maverick was dangerously close now, leaning with his weight on Vale’s body, standing on his tiptoes to whisper into the other man’s year.

“It’s been a while since the last time… I miss you…”

He kissed the Italian’s earlobe, then his neck feeling Vale’s body tensing at the contact.

“I… have a lot of work to do with the team.”

“Of course, you know where my room is, in case you change your mind.”

The Spaniard gave a peck on the lips of a very confused Valentino and left.

The third knock on the door made him snort loudly. This was a nightmare. Why couldn’t he just have half an hour of peace and silence in his motorhome?

“Ciao.”

Vale tried to reply but not a single sound came out of his mouth when he saw Marc standing at his door.

“There’s been a lot of traffic here lately… can I come in too?”

He didn’t know if this was a good idea, considering the two previous visits he received and his emotional state after the awful qualifying. But he was too tired to think straight and he let Marc in.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to check if you’re ok. I bet seeing your team-mate and a rookie who’s driving you same bike of last year in the first two places shouldn’t be easy.”

“You have no idea.”

“Talk with me about it?”

Marc’s voice was soft and sweet, like every time he had to cheer Vale up when something wasn’t going the way he wished, when they were together. And it was like a knife cutting his heart in two… because he missed him more than he would ever admit.

“No.”

He didn’t want to sound that harsh, and the hurt he could read in Marc’s eyes was making his heart ache. But talking about his constant problems with him, who was leading the championship and doing amazing races as usual, could be devastating for his nerves.

He doesn’t want Marc to pity him, to see him as a doomed former champion who can only retire before things get even worse…

That was one of the reasons why he refused to make up with him after what happened last year. He could have, the crash in Argentina wouldn’t have changed his position in the final rank, but he didn’t want to have Marc on his side just to comfort him because his bike was a mess and he wasn’t able to win anymore.

He couldn’t admit, nor to himself or the other rider, that he didn’t work without Marc in his life. Damn his pride and his ego and his stubbornness that made him lose the best thing that has ever happened to him…

As if Marc could read all the conflicting feelings inside of him, like he probably actually could, the Spaniard smiled and walked slowly towards him.

Vale turned his back to Marc, not trusting himself and the tears that were ready to fall from his eyes.

The younger rider hug him tight, kissing him between his shoulder blades. And even if he was wearing his shirt, the contact sent shivers down his spine like always before.

“I know what you’re thinking but I’d never consider you a failure. I’m worried because I see you’re resigned and that’s never a good thing, definitely not for someone like you.”

The older man put his hands on Marc’s arms on his chest and sighed.

“Maybe fucking Maverick, Fabio, Francesca or who else it is that you’re sleeping with can help you in the moment of pain, but we both know it won’t work… because no one can make you feel the way I do. You can deny it even to yourself but I know it.”

“Marc…”

The Spaniard shook his head.

“If you decide to let your pride aside and let me love you, you know where to find me.”

Marc left and Vale broke down, finally letting out all the emotions of the day.

And when later that evening he opened the door of Marc’s room, to find him seated on the bed waiting for him with his gorgeous smile, he felt like this was the only thing he wouldn’t change with anything else.


	3. Sunday - Luca/Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luca's third place is the only thing I can save from another awful race weekend.

Luca stormed into Valentino’s motorhome with a very disappointed frown that his brother couldn’t understand. He should be the upset one…

“What’s up?”

“Vale, I know it’s not the right moment but… could you please go somewhere else so that I can use your motorhome?”

The older rider raised an eyebrow.

“Well, Alex can use Marc’s one if he wants to celebrate your podium.”

Luca snorted and set in front of his brother.

“That’s the problem… I can’t have any celebration until my best friend and my boyfriend don’t make up. God, why do they have to be fighting for the championship?”

Vale chuckled and Luca rolled his eyes.

“Welcome to the club of complicated relationships!”

“Yeah, well, I’d rather go on without ‘complicated’ if I could. For once that I’ve been lucky, it has to be Lorenzo and Alex who crashed…”

“It’s not only luck, Luca. You could have probably reached the podium in any case.”

“Maybe, I was feeling really good on the bike despite yesterday crash.”

The older brother smirked and Luca saw something on his face he didn’t like a bit. The third ‘zero’ in a row was probably a lot to take even for Valentino but he honestly didn’t know what to say to him to make him feel better.

“Did you notice? Whenever you’re the podium, I don’t finish the race… maybe it’s a sign of destiny.”

Luca shook his head but he was starting to get worried. He didn’t remember seeing his brother so broken, well, maybe after Argentina last year but it was a completely different kind of situation. The way he said those words…

“Oh no, no! No, no, no! You’re not allowed to even think about retiring!”

“Luca…”

“No, listen to me. You can’t just leave us here alone yet, you have another season to race, the bike is improving, they’re all in the top five and Maverick won, that means you’ll be able to be there too.”

“And if I’m not? I don’t have time to lose and wait for things to work again.”

“Marc would kill you if he’d be here now, listening to what you’re saying and seeing you like this. And the boys too. You’ve taught us to never give up and now you’re the first one to do it?”

“Luca, at 20 it’s absolutely normal to easily find the strength to go on. I’m 40, I gave my whole life to this world, I sacrificed to it the most beautiful thing that happened to me. I won, I’ve had fun, I created the Academy, I made people all around the world to love this sport. Maybe now it’s time I just do something only for me… and you, the boys and Marc will have to accept it.”

Luca was about to reply but there was a knock on the door. He looked ad his clock.

“It must be Balda.”

“Ok, I’m going to wait for Marc in his motorhome.”

When Vale was already at the door, Luca stopped him to hug him.

“Promise me you’ll think about it a little bit more, don’t make a decision now that you’re upset, ok?”

The older brother nodded, then opened the door to let Lorenzo in.

Now it was the time for the show to begin…

Luca crossed his arms on his chest and glared at his best friend who was clearly nervous because he knew where this would lead.

“Are you mad at me?”

“What do you think?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose! You know I wouldn’t!”

“Save it for Alex, he’s coming too.”

“What?!”

In that moment, Alex knocked and Luca said ‘Come in’. When the younger Marquez saw who else was inside Vale’s motorhome, he frowned and was already starting to turn around to leave when he heard his boyfriend calling him.

“Alex Marquez Alentà! Don’t you dare going out of here!”

He turned again to see Luca furious as he never saw him before… it was scaring and looking at the frightened expression on Baldassarri’s face, it wasn’t a good idea to contradict him in such a state.

He moved so that he was standing in front of his boyfriend, the other rider on his side.

“Now, do I have to tell you how mad I am at you two? Do you have an idea of how disappointed is having your best friend and your boyfriend fighting when they’re supposed to celebrate with me?”

Alex was about to speak but Luca raised a hand, the same hard stare as when he entered that made him gulp.

“I’m not done yet.”

The two riders exchanged a side look, both worried for what was next to come…

“Lorenzo, you were having a great race, why did you have to do such a stupid mistake? You could have wait, finding another part of the track to overtake him or stay with Alex until the end fight on the finish line.”

“I…”

“Alex, don’t make me talk about the way you acted with him, shouting like that when he was laying in the gravel with a foot under the bike. I never want to witness a scene like that ever again, it was pitiful even if you had the right to be mad at him.”

“I…”

“Let me finish!”

Both men stayed quiet, heads down like two students being reproached by their teacher.

“I want my celebration tonight, so you two are going to stay here until you sort things out and make up. Otherwise, Lorenzo, you can kiss goodbye to our trip to Paris to go to Disneyland during the summer break.”

At that, Alex chuckled but Luca sent him a look that could have killed him and stopped immediately.

“And Alex, no sex for a month, at least.”

Now it was Balda’s turn to chuckle but it lasted only a second because Luca cleared his throat.

He looked at the two men in front of him and a satisfied smirk appeared on his face.

He didn’t like being like this, even if he has to admit he was having a lot of fun playing the severe father role with the two annoying kids. But he was sure it was the only thing that could work to bring things back as they were before, with Alex and Lorenzo having a normal relationship and even going out all the three together.

“See you later.”

Luca left. The two riders looked at each other and sighed. Neither of them wanted to actually talk about what happened, but the idea of having to face Luca like this again was beyond terrifying so they preferred to make up.

Fifteen minutes later, they came out and Luca could finally smile. Everyone could have what they wanted now, a celebration for his podium for Luca, the trip to Disneyland for Balda and a lot of sex for Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read, comment and leave a <3 to my stories!!


End file.
